


Scion

by Musashden



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Love Triangles, Romance, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musashden/pseuds/Musashden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman and Lex Luthor must learn to tolerate each other after discovering Supes' newest team member is the thought to be missing daughter of Lex. Matters are complicated by the fact that she doesn't remember her life before being found by Superman. Title is from the real definition of Scion - not the car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A scion by definition is a descendent.

Superboy tried to keep from smiling as he leapt through the city. If he seemed too eager Superman might find him creepy – more creepy than he probably already did. But Superboy could barely contain his happiness. Superman had asked him to come patrol Metropolis with him. Finally, he was out of Mount Justice without the other teens. Superman was making an attempt to talk to him, the thought alone made him giddy. It had been all he wanted since he became cognizant. He'd be able to connect with what was possibly the only family he had. He was going to find out more about himself and his powers. It felt like his heart would burst out of his chest. Ever since he woke up he had only felt one thing – uncertainty. And it made him furious. It was like everyone around him knew stuff he didn't and they wouldn't tell him. In fact Robin had told him that when he asked something about Kryptonians, he just told Superboy it was something he should ask Superman. No one understood his frustration – how could they? He was a clone of an alien, how could anyone even begin to comprehend.

"Superboy!" He looked up when he heard his name. He bit his bottom lip. The pain made his smile diminish and he watched Superman land in front of him. "I'm glad you made it." That simple statement made him grin from ear to ear. But after a second he realized it was just a standard pleasantry – Superman probably said that to everyone. "Did you…um jump all the way here from Rhode Island?" he asked.

"No, there was a zeta tube under the—

"12th Street Bridge. Now I remember." He said quickly. Superboy noticed the abashed look on his face. Superman could fly after all it was natural he would forget about a tube he didn't need. An awkward silence fell between them and Superboy suddenly felt very subconscious. He knew Superman was looking at him face. Probably thinking how weird it was to see someone else with his features. "So…have you ever gone patrolling before?"

"No." Superboy answered.

"Well, it's relatively easy work compared to dealing with the 'rogues gallery'." Superman explained. "It's basically a stakeout until someone breaks the law."

"Sounds simple enough." Superboy said. That uneasy silence happened again but this time Superman smiled a little at him.

"Well…it takes a while for things to get started – it's still early. Why don't you tell me about your powers."

"They're the same as yours – I can't fly or shot lasers from my eyes though."

"They're not lasers." Superman chuckled. "It's actually projectile heat." Superboy looked a little confused and Superman knew he was wondering what the difference was. "A laser is made of light – my vision is made of heat."

"Oh." Superboy said – it still seemed like he didn't understand but Superman let it go. He suddenly looked up.

"Hey guys!" Superboy rolled his eyes when he heard a girl's voice. Superman smiled.

"Zero." He greeted the girl as she landed on the roof next to them. Superboy just grunted. He hated it when she tagged along on their patrols. There was just something about her that didn't sit right with him. He certainly wasn't jealous about her stealing time with Superman. There really was something unsettling about the new comer. He didn't buy her 'little girl lost' story and ever since the day she came into their lives it seemed every minute was spent trying to figure out where she came from.

He and Superman had stumbled upon her on one of their previous nights about a month ago. Superman saved her from a group of meta human traffickers. Now she was part of their team. They named her Zero when she confessed she couldn't remember what her name was. In fact she didn't remember anything about her life or how she came to have her powers. She earned her moniker because of the only identifying mark on her – a set of zeros branded into her right wrist. Miss Martian had tried to read her thoughts and revive her memories like she had done for them on their mission to Balia but the act had caused them both great pain. Naturally mind linking was out of the question too. Superboy was annoyed because she was a huge liability on missions not to mention they discovered her powers were laced with Kryptonite. She pretty much had 'Lex Corp science experiment' written all over her. And despite their efforts to uncover some truth about it they always hit a dead end.

"Joining us for patrol tonight?" Superman asked. Superboy rolled his eyes but he didn't see it. It was usually just him and her – with no memory she pretty much had no where to go so she stayed at Mount Justice but teleported to Kansas nearly every night to train with Superman. Since he's the one who found her she was his responsibility. Robin often made jokes about them 'doing more than training' – sometimes she didn't come back to the cave until the next day. Superboy was already annoyed with their sudden close relationship but he didn't want to be disgusted by it too. Before she could answer Superman's question an explosion rocked the building they were standing on. Alarm bells sounded and the pop of guns could be heard.

"I guess I am now." She answered. She took off her hoodie to reveal a dark blue haulter-turtle neck shirt with a white 'S' crest on the left side of her chest. Superman just smiled at her and they took off. Superboy sighed before he leapt off the side of the building. He wondered if he and M'gann were so sickeningly sweet to one another. That was one thing that got on his nerves about her relationship with Superman – their near constant flirting and 'eye humping' was definitely creepy. She couldn't remember exactly what age she was but there was no way she was older then sixteen. Superman was literally twice her age but they grinned and giggled at each other like it was no big deal. Superboy may have been born in a tube eight months ago but he knew what pedophilia and statutory rape was. In fact in his week as 'den mother' Superman had taught them all about various laws and ethical no-no's. Superboy tried to put it out of his mind as they fought.

The night had two bank robberies, an attack by a few members of Intergang and a man threatening to jump off of a crane. When Zero snuck up behind him he actually slipped and plummeted a few stories before she caught him. He resisted until she tossed him on the ground.

"No. No! Why did you catch me?" he man ranted as he grabbed her by the arms. "The light has it's hold on me. I need to escape."

"Let go of me." She said as she tried to get out of his grip without hurting him. He paused for a second and stared at her.

"It's you!" he gasped.

"What—

"Defector from the light, they'll get you too. No one is safe because of you!" He rambled on. She shoved him harder when the police approached to take him away. He stumbled right into them and they handcuffed him.

"That was weird." She mumbled to herself. "We done already?" Zero asked when Superman landed next to her. She was a little disappointed that she might be heading back to the cave so soon. It had been a while since she had been out. A few weeks ago she and Zatanna had gone to get smoothies. And yesterday Wally was telling her about 'fast food' – particularly fried chicken. She wanted to try some. She gasped when a flash bulb went off in her face. The media had been covering the story of the jumper and now that he was apprehended they were eager to get a shot of Superman and his team.

"Superman! Superman this way!"

"Superboy how about a smile for the front page." She felt Superman pull her over to him. She looked up and he also put his arm around Superboy's shoulders. "Superman who's the new girl wearing your symbol? Is she the new Supergirl?"

"This is Zero, my newest protégé." He said proudly. She beamed and fifty flash bulbs went off.

"Is she an alien too?"

"Where'd she come from?"

"What are her powers?"

"Alright, that's enough let's get back to the cave." He said before he ushered them away. They all took off for the secret entrance to the zeta tube and he escorted them back to Mount Justice.

"Good night Conner." Superman said louder than he meant to. Conner just gave him a weird look as he headed to his room. He spared a glance back at them when Zero giggled at something Superman whispered to her. Once he reached his room he concentrated his hearing and after a minute he picked up the sound of their voices.

"…liking it so far?" Superman asked as he slowly walked Zero to her room.

"It's an interesting life." Zero answered. "Not sure if I'm really cut out for it."

"I believe you are." Superman said as he put his arm around her. She smiled but it soon faded from her face. "What's wrong?"

"Just thinking about my 'past' life."

"You remember it now?" He asked excitedly.

"No, I was just wondering who I used to be." She sighed and looked up at him. "Do you ever wonder what would've happened if your planet hadn't blown up?"

"All the time." He said. "It's entirely possible this planet would've been destroyed as well if I never made it here. I would've been normal on Krypton – no powers, just plain ol' Kal-el."

"Do you think you'd be happier?" She asked.

"I can't say. Sometimes I dream of having a normal life and it makes me happy. But more often then not I'm happy right where I am." He said. "Would it make you happy to remember who you are?"

"I guess. I'd know who that girl in the mirror is. What she likes, who her family is. Knowing would definitely be better than all this trial and error I constantly have to do. Did you know wasabi is really spicy?" Superman chuckled at her question.

"Yes, I've heard some truth to that." He said as he patted her shoulder.

"I suppose if I was normal I wouldn't be able to fight crime with you." She shrugged.

"That's definitely a plus." He smiled at her when they reached her door. "Good night, Zero."

"Good night Superman."

"Zero, I told you – you can call me Clark when we're alone." He reminded her as he opened the door for her.

"Ok…Clark." She smiled and looked up at him for a long moment. His eyes were so brilliant – just about the purest blue she had ever seen. She fondly remembered the first time she had looked into them. She always felt so safe around him. Even though he trumped her height by nearly a whole foot she was never intimidated by his massive bulk. His broad shoulders and his perfect physique. "Good night." She held her ground when he leaned towards her.

"Hey girl. You're getting back late." They both jumped when they heard Zatanna heading down the hall. Superman straightened his posture and cleared his throat.

"Patrolling." Zero answered as she smiled at her friend. She glanced at Superman.

"Checking up on her?" Zatanna asked a little annoyed. She agreed with Superboy on that – it was irritating to constantly have the older heroes spying on them.

"Just making sure she's settling in okay." He said before he bid them both good night. When he left Zatanna pushed Zero into her room and closed the door.

"What was that?" She demanded to know. Zero just blushed and shrugged.

"I was being friendly."

"Yeah, friendly like a hooker." Zatanna quipped. Zero rolled her eyes.

"You're telling me you've never had the hots for a guy older than you?" She asked.

"Well…" Zatanna trailed off. Zero knew she was thinking about Batman, Red Arrow and J'onn Jones. She shook her head. "This is different. I would never actually go after any of those guys."

"Why not? You could totally have them if you wanted." Zero said.

"You think so?" Zatanna entertained the thought for a moment before she grinned at Zero. "I see what you did there." Zero just smirked.

"Plus just look at M'gann. She's actually over forty years old but she's dating a three month old. Normal relationships, in this line of work – they just don't happen."

"Good point." Zatanna relented. "I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

"I do. And if I don't I'll just figure it out like I do everything else." She smiled.

\----

"Wake up." Zero groaned opened her eyes when she heard someone in her room.

"Ah!" she screamed and hugged the blankets to herself when she saw Batman looming over her. "What the—

"Get dressed." He demanded.

"Get out!" she yelled. She picked up the closest thing to her and threw it at him. He caught the alarm clock like it was nothing and tossed it on the foot of her bed.

"I said get dressed. And meet me by the tubes." He said before he left. Zero got out of bed and got dressed. As she passed the kitchen she glanced at the clock. 5:17 AM.

"What the hell is so important that—" She trailed off when she saw Superman waited near the tubes as well. It seemed a lot had happened in the four hours they had been apart. His expression was stern and unreadable. Zero felt the sudden urge to run to him but she just walked up to the two men and crossed her arms. "What's going on?"

"Let's go." Batman said before he programmed the coordinates of their destination into one of the tubes.

"Not until I find out what you want." Zero said. She held her ground when Batman glared at her over his shoulder. He then looked at Superman who seemed to be at odds with the thoughts in his head.

"Tell her now or later. I really don't care. But we're running out of time. I'm definitely out of patience for this." He said. Superman sighed and hung his head like he had done something terribly wrong. He took a deep breath before he met Zero's gaze.

"Zero… we found your father." He blurted out. For a moment she looked surprised before she smiled wide.

"What? How?" She asked excitedly. "Who is he?"

"Actually, he found us." Superman said as he ushered her into the zeta tube. She looked around the Hall of Justice before she focused on Superman. "He saw you on the news with me and Superboy." They walked into the main room and Zero froze when she saw the man standing with his back turned to them.

"Luthor." Batman said. He turned around and smiled at Zero. She took a step back.

"No." She said as she hid behind Superman a little. "He—that's not—I—" She looked up at Superman pleadingly but he avoided eye contact.

"Calin." Lex spoke and she looked at him sharply. "My little girl…" He approached her with his arms out and she recoiled.

"No!" He stopped and stared at her.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked. If Superman didn't know any better he'd swear that Lex was actually hurt by her rejection. He honestly looked like he didn't know what was going on with her. "Don't you remember me?"

"No." Superman answered for her. "And since she doesn't I'm going to have to ask you to leave—

"Wait!" Lex said as he pulled out his cell phone. He pressed a few buttons before he put it to his ear. "Mercy. Bring Corin inside."

"Who's that? Someone you paid to play her mother?" Superman asked. Batman looked a little surprised by his quip. Lex seemed to ignore him and turned toward the door when Mercy walked in.

"Oh my God." Zero was more concerned with the girl that walked in behind her. She could swear she was looking in a mirror. Superman only looked away from her when Zero started whimpering.

"I don't under…stand…" Her eyes rolled back and she collapsed to the floor.

"Calin!" Lex was by her side before Superman could even react. "It's alright, baby. Daddy's here."


	2. Chapter 2

"This is…" Superman paced back and forth. He stopped to glared at Lex for a moment. "Well it's complete bullshit is what it is."

"Excuse me?" Lex asked – feigning offense.

"You expect me to believe that you have not one but two daughters and a wife that no one knows about." Superman said.

"Well my wife is no longer with us but believe what you want. Calin is my daughter." Lex said as he glanced at her. She had yet to regain consciousness – they placed her on a nearby couch while they talked.

"Her name is Zero." Superman said. "And she doesn't remember you so you can take your illegal clone of her and get the hell out." Batman glanced at him - he was really pissed off, he had never heard Superman curse so much.

"We're not going anywhere!" Corin spoke up. She was shaking as she held her ground against Superman. He could squash her like a bug and there wasn't anything anyone in the room could do about it until it was too late. "Not without my sister."

"Corin—

"No, daddy. This is kidnapping – do something!" She demanded as she turned to Lex.

"Prove it." Batman finally said something. They all looked at him – Corin grabbed Lex's hand when he moved closer.

"What?"

"Prove that you are her father."

"Oh, you mean besides producing her identical twin sister?" Lex asked sarcastically. He snapped his fingers and Mercy handed him a file. He slapped it against Batman's chest. "It's all there. Birth certificate, dental records, pictures from her first Christmas – all of it." Batman could tell he was getting genuinely frustrated. His lip quivered and he held fast to his other girl - fearful that they might do something to her. Batman took the file and looked through it.

"What are you expecting here, Luthor?" Superman asked.

"I want to take her home. Where she belongs." He answered. Superman let out a snort.

"You can't be serious."

"It's safer than here. God only knows what you people did to her." Lex said as he knelt next to Zero. He took her hand and examined it for a second.

"What are you talking about?"

"Is it true she can shoot stuff out of her hands now?" Corin asked. "We saw it on the news. She can fly now too. Do you know what happened?" Batman and Superman looked at each other for a second.

"You mean you can't do any of that stuff?" Superman asked.

"No, I'm human." She scoffed. Superman actually felt that jab. Seeing her resemblance to Lex all of a sudden. He was the only person that reminded him in a hurtful way, on a regular basis that he was not from Earth. "I was born on this planet." She quipped.

"Key word there is born." Lex said. "To me and my wife seven teen years ago. In a private hospital, upstate." Superman hid his surprise. Batman knew he was kicking himself on the inside – undoubtedly disgusted over the fact he had been flirting with a minor and entertaining less than noble thoughts about her. They had known she was young but no that young.

"Paper work checks out." Batman said before he slipped the folder under his cape. Lex lifted an eyebrow.

"I guess you're keeping that." He said.

"They need authenticating."

"Take all the time you want, in the meantime I'm taking my daughter home." Lex said.

"Don't know if you noticed but she's not too thrilled to see you – she doesn't even know who you are. If you think for one second that I'm just going to—

"Daddy?" Superman was interrupted when Zero woke up. Lex smiled and knelt next to her again.

"I'm here." He said as he smoothed the hair away from her face. She opened her eyes and looked at him for a few long moments.

"I can't remember." She confessed. "Not everything."

"That's okay." He sighed. "Do you want to go home?"

"I guess." She answered as she sat up. She looked at Superman for a moment before realization crossed her features. "What happened?"

"You fainted." He said. "Are you okay?"

"I feel okay." She looked at Lex again. "This is weird. It's like I know who you are but…still all fuzzy. Jumbled up and confused. I'm so confused."

"Don't worry." Lex said as he held out his arms. She leaned into him and he wrapped them around her. Superman was shocked to say that least. That trip to the floor must've restarted her brain – or knocked some wires loose. That was the complete opposite of her first reaction to him.

\----

Superman was happy for Zero. Or was it Calin. After a week he still wasn't used to calling her by her real name. And whenever he saw her she looked conflicted. After a week with Lex and her sister she still hadn't remembered anything big. Just bits and pieces of her former life. A stipulation of letting Lex take her was that Superman could visit her any time he wanted. Lex was a little wary that a grown man would be flying on to his daughter's balcony whenever the mood struck him but he came to terms with it.

"I've started calling it 'the cataclysm'." Calin said as she sat behind the baby-grand piano that took up nearly half of her balcony. Superman turned away from the view of Metropolis to listen more closely.

"What?" he asked.

"What happened to me – why I can't remember. I've been writing down all the stuff I do remember. Like a timeline. But I always get up to…about March of last year and boom. I draw a blank up until I met you eight months ago." She said as she played a soft melody on the keys. The song was full of pauses where she couldn't recall the notes and awkward transitions where she did.

"So you're missing an entire year?" He asked.

"I'm calling it the cataclysm. Whatever happened to me is what gave me my powers – but I'm almost afraid to remember."

"Why?" he asked as he sat down next to her. She stopped playing.

"What ever it was must've been so painfully traumatic that I blocked it out. Not even psychics can fix that part of my brain that's broken." She answered. "I supposed it's for the best. I remember my sister and my dad and I still get to fight crime."

"So you're happy like this? Here with him?" Superman asked tentatively.

"Despite all the horrible things I learned about him while training with the team…yeah I am. He's a little uptight about what we eat but other than that he's your typical father." She answered before she played with the piano keys again. Superman tried not to laugh. Pa was a typical father – he'd hardly put him in the same group as Lex.

"Calin-dear." They both looked at the balcony doors when Lex came in her room. Superman had never seen him like this – no suit of any kind, just a polo shirt and some slacks. He tried not to laugh when he spotted Lex's light blue house slippers. It was like he was from a different dimension.

"On the balcony." She called out. Lex couldn't hide his glare when he saw Superman sitting next to her on the bench. But a second later he was smiling.

"You're playing again." He said.

"Just barely." She sighed before she attempted to play the song again.

"Mozart can be tricky." Lex said. "Try something easier. Work up to that."

"There's something I do remember…" She trailed off as she started playing. Superman noticed how Lex's face dropped when she played the jazzy tune. "That's been stuck in my head – do you know what it's called?"

"No." Lex answered truthfully. "You've…never played that before." He looked a little shaken before he caught himself. "Maybe we should schedule a cat scan for you." She shrugged. "Are you staying for dinner, Superman?" The awkwardness so very evident in his voice. The phrase was already odd but for Lex Luthor to be saying it made it even more absurd. Superman was very tempted to make it even more uncomfortable for Lex by asking 'what they were having' but he just shook his head.

"No, I have to get going." He said casually and stood up. "See you later." He patted Calin's shoulder and she put her hand on top of his. He deliberately gave her long dark hair a playful flick before he took off. They both watched him go but Lex looked away first.

"Don't stay out here too long, it's getting chilly." He advised before he headed back inside. She heard his phone ring before he left her room. She looked down at her hands on the keys before she started playing another jazz tune. It just seemed so natural – like this is what she had been playing all her life.

"Sweet beat." She shrieked and jumped away from the piano when she noticed someone sitting on top of it. She stared at the pale boy – heart beating out of her chest as he smirked.

"Who are you?" She asked – her hands lighting up as she prepared to fight the intruder. He looked at her a little surprised for a second.

"Oh yeah." He said and snapped his fingers. "I guess I forgot…just like you." She glared at him. "I'm Klarion. Calin try to remember." He introduced himself. He reached for her but suddenly snatched his hand away when something shocked him. He growled and looked at her – focusing on the gold clip in her hair. "Friends with a white witch, are you? Pesky do-gooder spells."

"Leave me alone!" She shot at him and he disappeared. She stood there for a few minutes, searching the balcony for any sign of him. Thinking for a moment her father might be right about the cat scan.

\----

"He…he was pale. He mentioned something about my hair clip and spells and I shot at him." Zero tried to describe the boy she saw to Zatanna and M'gann. "He called me Calin, like he knew me from before and disappeared." Her mind was a mess again. She hadn't been able to sleep after the boy showed up. Her eyes had stayed fixed on the piano all night. She all but flew out the door after breakfast – eager to get somewhere she felt safe. There were no windows at Mount Justice – no way he could get in without the security system knowing.

"Sounds like Klarion." Zatanna said. "He's the only one that would be effected by something I gave you." She tapped the clip in Zero's hair and she smiled.

"Fashionable and functional." Zero said as she tried to remember what he said his name was. She had been so freaked out that she barely heard anything he said. "I didn't know you cast a spell on it."

"It was when you first got here, remember?" Zatanna asked. "You were a mess, still wearing Superman's cape cause you had no clothes. You said something about not having anything to hold on to and I gave you this to keep your hair out your face."

"I'm just about as tired as I was that day." Zero yawned and headed for her room. "Rain check on today."

"Sure."

"We'll look into what Klarion has been doing lately and see if it has anything to do with Luthor—I mean your dad." M'gann said. Zero gave her a small smile before she retreated to her room. She kicked off her boots and crawled into bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

She woke up a few hours later – trying to shake off the dream that still hung around in her head. She had dreamed of the boy – Klarion. But it wasn't a recollection of their encounter on the balcony. She had been laying down on something and he had loomed over her with a sneer on his face. He drew something on her forehead with his thumb before the dream started over again. She woke up to an odd sound. When she looked around there was no one in the room but her. She heard the noise again and got up. Every time she lost the trail she heard it again. She followed it all the way outside to the beach. She gasped when the water hit her bare feet. She looked back for a second – considering going back for her boots when something ran past her.

"Ah!" she gasped and nearly lost her balance as she jumped back. She looked down when an orange tabby mewled at her. "You're loud." She sighed as she knelt down to it. She held out her hand and it sniffed her tentatively. It seemed to approve of her and nuzzled under her hand. "I heard you all the way inside."

"Calin." She jumped when she heard someone. She looked up and the boy – Klarion was sitting in the sand not too far from her. He collected a handful and let it leak out between his fingers before doing it again. "I can't break my spell until you take that thing off."

"Spell? What spell?"

"Do you want to remember? I'd gladly let you remember everything…including the pain." He said. "What they did to you. Every excruciating detail."

"Who are you?"

"You'd have all the answers if you just let your hair down." Klarion said.

Zero sprang up – suddenly back in her bed at Mount Justice. She took a deep breath before she touched the clip in her hair. She nearly jumped out of her skin when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Superman." He answered. She sighed and flew to the door to let him in. "Hey, Zatana told me you had a visitor after I left." He reached up and stroked her cheek. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little weirdo playing games – that's all." She said as she took his hand. Their relationship was odd to say the least. Sometimes he was overly affectionate and other times he'd avoid touching her at all costs. It didn't vary between the company they kept – he ran hot and cold at random. It was hard to believe someone like Superman suffered from any kind of anxiety or insecurity. Maybe he was testing her – to see if she responded to his advances. "Come in for a minute." She suggested when she heard someone coming down the hall. She closed the door behind him and listened for a second until the voices passed.

"It's just Wally and Robin." He said taking a look through the wall. He could tell the uncertainty had her on edge. "Did you want to tell me something?" She looked down at the ground for second – her hands still gripping his. "Zero—"

"I want to be with you." She said bluntly.

"Huh?"

"You heard me." She looked up at him – trying to stay serious as she looked into his eyes. 'They're just so blue…' she thought briefly. "I know you want it too."

"Zero I—

"Don't give me excuses. I live in a world of excuses and half truths. Mulling about – not knowing who I am or what I really want. Well this is a definite truth. You are the only constant in my life and the only thing I know I really want." She squeezed his hand. "I think about you constantly and just…I can't get over it even with everything else going on." She slid her fingers up his arm and felt him tense. She was suddenly over come by a sinking feeling – like she knew he was giving her a moment before he told her they couldn't be together. But when she looked at his face she saw that he was conflicted. Like he was resisting the urge to move closer. He did though – he took a step forward and she smiled.

"We can't." He said through grit teeth.

"Actually we can. It's nice and simple. Just kiss me." She insisted as she moved her hand up his chest. If she had blinked she would've missed his movement. He took her wrist and pulled her to him. His other arm going around her back and bringing her up so their height difference wasn't so great. Her hand fisted in the sleeve of his shirt when their lips connected. Her mind raced and went blank all at once. All she could think about was his warmth – it felt so good to finally get what she wanted. He let go of her wrist so he could put both arms around her. She was surprised when he moaned – all she did was touch the back of his neck. His tongue pressed against her lips and when she gasped it slid into her mouth. It was thick – it felt like she could barely move hers against it. It made her body tingle and heat up. He slid his hand down and cupped her butt and all of a sudden it was too much. She couldn't breathe, she could feel her feet on the ground and it made her dizzy. She managed to move her arms enough to push against his chest. He felt the minor touch and backed off immediately. She opened her eyes to the sight of him pulling his tongue back into his own mouth. His eyes half lid and glazed over.

"What's wrong?" He asked. He sounded a little annoyed that she had stopped him. She was almost afraid to tell him what was going through her head right now.

"You're moving too fast." She said. When she did he nearly pulled all the way back – his hand came off her butt and he inched back a little so they weren't pressed together.

"Sorry." He apologized and rubbed her back to ease her tension. "When you said you wanted me I thought you wanted to—

"No, I do. I do…I just need a minute. As far as I know I've never done this before." She laughed a little nervously but her smile faded at the look on his face. Clearly he had some trepidation about taking her virginity. After all there was nearly a seventeen year difference in their age. When he remembered that his ire cooled a bit. She was so young – not even legal by U.S. laws. For a moment he imagined standing trial for statutory rape. It would be a disaster.

"Zero…we have to keep this between us." He said quietly. She looked a little disappointed until he continued. "I want you too but there are laws that we're breaking by doing this before you're eighteen. Kissing if fine but I wouldn't feel right…making love to you until you're old enough."

"Okay." She agreed. It was a little under a year away from happening but in that time she could train herself to handle him. "Will you…will you be seeing anyone while we're waiting for me to age?" she asked. He lifted an eyebrow at her question. There was just a hint of jealousy in her tone. And he immediately knew she was talking about Lois.

"Not if you don't want me to." He said as he moved a little closer. "I can behave myself."

"Clearly not." She smiled a little when his hand slid back down to her butt.

"What's the old saying about idle hands?" He asked as he gently grabbed her. "Mm…and when is your birthday again? We might have to take a trip to Thailand."

"Clark!" She gasped at his dirty joke. "Well I'm just going to have to give you things to do so you're not idle anymore."

"Like?" he asked as he leaned down. He swept her hair out the way before he kissed along her neck.

"Mm…go on patrol for now. I'm still a little tired. I'll join you in a little while but if I don't make it…um…"

"Your balcony? Say around nine?" He asked as he nuzzled her jaw right by her ear. He smirked feeling her hands fist in his shirt again.

"Yeah." She sighed before giving him a nudge back. He retreated and reached for the door.

"Okay." He took her hand and kissed the back of it before he left. She followed him out the room and watched him meet Batman near the zeta tubes.

"What are you smirking about?" Batman asked as they walked into the light.


	3. Chapter 3

Lex smiled at Zero when she came in the front door. She was pressing buttons rapidly on her cell phone as several valets brought in bags and boxes from her afternoon of shopping. She noticed him and took in his smile. "Hey daddy…what's with the smile?"

"I see you still remember a few things." He said as he stood up. "Like the credit card number…and where the mall is." She smirked at him, nearly mirroring his expression. "How do you feel?"

"Alright I guess. No headache all day and I only passed out once." She said as she plucked a few grapes from the bowl of fruit sitting on the table next to them. "How was your day?" she asked absently.

"Fine. Only five meetings and I didn't have to kill anyone so I'd say it was just fine." He answered as he poked through one of the bags that were set down in the foyer. "Who's this for?" He asked as he pulled the lacy, see through nightie from the tissue paper in the bag. She sucked her teeth and snatched it from him.

"My skin when I sleep." She answered as she shoved it back in the bag. She looked at Mercy and snapped her fingers. "Take these to me room." She said before she went back to looking at her cell phone. Lex just nodded at Mercy and she went about the task. His life and the people in it had taken an odd turn – more odd than it usually did in the span of a year. He never thought he'd see Calin again. When she was abducted from her private school in Gotham he expected the worst. His mind running down the very long list of people that may have discovered his secret family and done something to them to hurt him. Then there were the random thugs and vagrants that kidnapped rich girls and sold them into the sex trade. He didn't want to think about some mentally ill mountain dweller that took her just because she had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. He didn't know whom to thank for her somewhat safe return. No way he was going to credit Superman with her rescue. He was the reason Calin put herself in danger every day. He wanted so badly to sever their relationship – pull the 'father card' and forbid her from seeing him but her mind was still so fragile. He hated to admit it but Superman and that team of teenagers was actually helping her recover who she used to be. The shopping was a good sign. As well as her fondness for the piano and her cell phone. He kept a hopeful eye out for her other habits. She had mentioned that she liked horses and even picked up a polo mallet and stared at it for a few minutes the other day. It had put Lex over the moon.

But there was still that nagging question in the back of his mind. A question he didn't like not knowing the answer to. Who had done this to her? Who in their twisted mind had the audacity to take his flesh and blood and play mad scientist with her genes? As soon as he found out he swore to himself that they would die a most gruesome and painful death. They had kept her where his vast resources couldn't find her. And in the end allied her with one of his greatest enemies. He wondered for a moment if Darkseid had something to do with it. His method of garnering loyalty often left his victims devoid of memories but Calin lacked the viciousness that came with his forms of training. And if it had been Darkseid he would've flaunted his control over Calin right in Lex's face. Sure, he'd delight in seeing Lex's daughter team up with Superman but mystery was not his usual motive. He tried to think of someone who would love to see him slowly tortured like this. It had to be someone he saw everyday or who he was associated with. Someone who liked playing cat and mouse. For a second he thought it may have been Superman himself that did it but the man didn't have a malicious bone in his body. No way he'd bring an innocent girl into their fight like that. Plus he lacked the scientific knowledge to infuse powers on someone. Now that Lex thought about it the whole thing looked like it was set up for him to take the blame. It had his marks all over it. He admitted to himself that when the girls were born he briefly entertained the idea of playing with their DNA and seeing what happened but it had been their mother's wish that he let them be – let them grow up normal and happy. He felt a deep seated shame over failing to grant that wish for her. After putting up with him and his life for so long – after being told his money could do nothing for her cancer…

"Ms. Luthor." He looked up when Mercy came back. Zero seemingly ignored her until Lex spoke.

"Yes, Mercy."

"You have a visitor on your balcony." She said before she went about her business.

"Is it nine already?" Zero asked as she checked the time. Lex stopped her from going in her room.

"No ma'am. You know the rules." He said before he went in before her. Superman was surprised to see Lex come out instead of Zero. "Superman, our rivalry not withstanding but if you want to see my daughter at such a late hour I'm going to have to say no. Especially since you felt as though you could just fly up to her room."

"Dad!" Zero protested. Annoyance and embarrassment in her voice.

"Don't take that tone with me. We all agreed to the rules." He said as he crossed his arms. He glared at Superman. "Use the front door. Curfew when not fighting crime is ten thirty. And I'm starting to think about adding that you two shouldn't be alone out here."

"You gonna watch me twenty four seven now?" Zero asked.

"No, but I'll assign Mercy to sit out here and report back everything that goes on. You want that?" he asked. "Hm? Want me to know everything you say and do?"

"No." She answered and looked at the ground. Superman was surprised by his attitude – this was another side to Lex he had never seen before. Regular father – guarding his teenaged daughter against would be suitors. It was like he somehow knew what they did earlier that day. "Now, seeing how you were shopping and not fighting crime your curfew is in an hour and a half…" He looked at Superman. "The front door, if you would please."

"Sure." Superman said a little awkwardly before he flew off the edge of the balcony. He hadn't been talked to like that since he was Zero's age. Getting the stern look and 'shotgun' talk from Lana's father when he picked her up for a date. Still Superman had to respect Lex's wishes – if only in this one instance. His house, his daughter, his rules. He dodged a few looks as he walked into the lobby and up to the front desk.

"Um…hello." The receptionist said nervously. "House number and name please…"

"5209 – the Luthor's." Superman said through grit teeth. "Zero—Calin Luthor."

"One moment please." She said as she picked up the phone. She spoke softly to whoever answered the other end before she wrote something down. "Elevator number three will take you up to the penthouse, Mr…um…Mr. Superman."

"Thank you." He said before he walked over. The elevator attendant looked at him as he stepped on. The ride up was pretty quick but Superman tapped his foot impatiently. Lex must be pretty pleased with himself right about now. He got off and rang the bell. Mercy answered the door but didn't let him in.

"Yes?" She asked like she didn't know why he was there.

"I'm here to see…Calin." He said.

"Beat it!" Zero said as she shooed Mercy away. "Go lick some boot or something." Mercy just smirked at her before she walked off. "Get in here." She said annoyed. Superman walked through the front door and spotted Lex in the foyer, plucking so grapes out of a fruit bowl.

"Superman." He said before he ate them.

"Lex." He growled as he followed Zero up to her room.

"Keep your door open, sweetie." Lex called after her.

\----

The incident with Lex had put their relationship on an extreme hold. Superman didn't like being spoken to like that – being treated like some motorcycle-driving boyfriend. He wasn't eager to relive the humiliation of going through the front door either so he visited Zero at home only when he was sure Lex was gone and he could just fly up to the balcony. He still did the front door bit a few times for show but most of the time he saw Zero was at Mount Justice.

"Take it as a sign you should cool off." Batman said as they walked around the watchtower.

"Cool off? From what?" Superman played dumb. He sighed in defeat when Batman gave him the 'you know damn well-what' look. "I am only human."

"Actually you're not." Batman smirked a little.

"Flesh and blood. My skin can withstand a nuclear blast and alien plasma bombs but there is blood under here just like everyone else." Superman reminded him. "Plus, I could be as high and mighty about you and Batgirl."

"There's nothing happening there." Batman said. He frowned when he noticed Superman's 'yeah right' look. "Plus that's different—

"They are the same age Bruce – don't really see how."

"I meant it's different because I'm not actually acting on it." Batman said. "It's a nice rub to the ol' ego – believe me. Intoxicating to look into wide, eager eyes – to be thought the world of…see your symbol on young perky tits but in the end it's more trouble than it's worth." He said quickly. "How much do you have in common? Do you want her for more than just sex? Can you take her out to dinner at a nice restaurant without everyone around you thinking you're her father? Can you mention something from your youth without her saying she read about it on the internet?"

"You've…been thinking a lot about this. Longer than this thing between me and Zero." Superman said.

"I think about everything. On Saturday night when it's just you and a case file your mind tends to wonder." Batman said. "We're getting off topic. Your girl—

"Her name is Zero."

"Right. Zero is no good for you. She basically has 'do not touch' hanging over her head on a neon sign. Too young, daughter of your nemesis, fangirl, inexperienced, team mate – I could go on."

"No don't." Superman said and sighed. Batman noticed the despair on his face.

"You already kissed her didn't you?"

"And felt her up – but it was just once." Superman said.

"If we weren't friends you'd be in handcuffs right now."

"Don't judge me."

"You know I never would, Clark." Batman assured him. They walked in silence for a moment. "How was it?"

"So sweet it gave me a tooth ache." Superman said.

"I'm sorry." Batman said.

"For what?"

"Giving her up is going to be so much harder for you now." Batman said as he crossed his arms. "The longer you go without her it's gonna feel like you're dying. As soon as she's old enough she'll be over you and you'll die all over again when you see her with the jerk that's replacing you." Superman tried not to laugh at his tone of voice – it was like he lived all this before.

\----

"Klarion." The boy smiled at Zero when she said his name.

"You remember me." He said as he reached out for her.

"You've become a main character in my nightmares so I thought it prudent to learn who you are." She said before she fire her palm blasts at him. He seemingly disappeared and her blasts hit Mammoth in the back. He growled as he spun around and charged her. She took flight and dodged him. She yelped when she felt a cold hand on the back of her neck.

"It's so sweet that you're dreaming of me." Klarion said. She screamed when he shocked her. It make her head throb and she lost the concentration needed to fly. She didn't feel it when she hit the ground – when she regained consciousness it felt like she had fallen on her right ankle and landed on her back. She rolled out of the way of Mammoth as he came stomping towards her. She stood up and nearly fell to her knees when her ankle gave out beneath her. Mammoth grabbed her and she clawed at his massive hand.

"Let go!" she screamed. He let out a howl when her touch burned him. He flung her and she felt herself collide with someone. They tumbled over each other on the ground and when she sat up she realized it was Robin. "Are you okay?" she asked as she helped him up.

"Yeah." He gasped out before he ran off. She took flight again. Something whizzed past her head and she glared at Klarion as he continued to shoot at her.

"What do you want?" She called out as she chased after him. She tried to hit him but it was like he had eyes in the back of his head. She became frustrated and all of a sudden her blasts came out larger. It clipped him in the shoulder and he tumbled into the grass below.

"A distraction—Teekl, now!" He yelled.

"Ah!" Zero yelped when she felt the cat's claws in her shoulders. It jumped on her and tangled itself in her hair. She batted it away and got her own fingers stuck in her locks. Teekl bit her and she grabbed the cat by it's leg. She pulled it off her and tossed it – touching the sot where she felt a few hairs get yanked out. She glared at the animal as it stalked around a little bit away from her. She noticed something spark in its mouth. "My clip!" she chased it but Teekl chomped down on it and it shattered – the shock of which made it hiss. She stopped short and turned to Klarion just in time for him to grab her face. "Ahhhh!" she screamed when he shocked her. Her head throbbed again and she could feel it fill up until she thought her skull would split open.

"Finally got you." He growled. She managed to raise her hands and grabbed his wrists. "Ah!" He let go of her when her powers burned him. He let her go and her gripped ripped his cuff. As she fell to the ground she got two more shots off. One clipped Teekl and the other Klarion barely dodged. Zero didn't feel it when she hit the ground – or the locket that fell against her leg and bounced underneath her.

\----

"She's not really up for visitors." Lex said and crossed his arms. Superman sighed and looked at him.

"I'll be brief. She called." He said. Lex looked at him for a moment more before he sighed and let Superman in the door. He led him upstairs and peeked in Zero's room.

"Calin…are you awake?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah." Came a barely audible reply. He walked in with Superman hot on his heels and she smiled weakly at them. "You came."

"…we can do this tomorrow, Zero." Superman said when he saw her pitiful state. Robin had told everyone about her run in with Klarion. Zatana felt it when her spell on her hair clip was broken. Everyone had heard the scream Zero let out when Klarion attacked her. Robin recalled being able to hear it in his head – like suddenly Zero was on the mental link with them all. Which was odd because when Ms. Martian first tried to connect with Zero it had caused them both extreme pain so she stayed on the communicator link only. What ever Klarion did to her must've knocked loose whatever block she had against telepathic intrusion.

"No." Zero insisted. "Daddy can you get me some tea?" she asked. Lex just smiled a little before he went off to get what she wanted. He knew it was a tactic to get him out the room for a while. He gave Superman a look and headed out. Superman pulled up her desk chair and sat down.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'll live." She said and smiled when he grabbed her hand. His brow knit together as his fingers curled around her hand.

"You're freezing." He said before he glanced around the room. He stared at the fire place for a second before he shot his heat vision at the half burned log in the hearth. It started burning and he focused on her. "You look exhausted. What did he do to you?" he asked. She smiled when she heard the aggravation in his voice – like he was going to throttle Klarion the very next chance he got.

"He gave me back my memories." She answered. Superman was silent for a long beat before he smiled wide.

"That's…why?" he asked. He was completely lost as to why Klarion would do something like that.

"He was getting sick of them." She said. "He's the one that took them in the first place. But he was ordered not to erase them – just take them from me before a procedure I went through." She blinked slowly. "I escaped what was happening to me before he could give them back."

"What? But you've been getting them back on your own—

"Because he's been visiting me in my dreams since the day I escaped." She said. "I hadn't been about to remember him being in my head until recently. He had the bulk of my memories but he couldn't put them back with Zatana's spell barring him from direct contact with me."

"You mean…you remember everything now?" He asked.

"Mostly." She said as she glanced around her bedroom. "My life here. My father and sister. Being annoyed with Corin the day I was abducted."

"Who abducted you?" He asked eagerly.

"That I still don't know but I was calling daddy the day I disappeared. To tell him something important about Corin." She said before her brow furrowed. "There are still pieces missing but I have so much…thanks to Klarion."

"Yeah I'll run right out and thank him." Superman said sarcastically. "He nearly killed you. Not to mention he was probably involved with your 'cataclysm'."

"Well…either way I'm glad he did that. I finally have myself back." She said. Superman smiled warmly at her until she winced.

"You okay?"

"Little headache from my reverse shock treatment." She said. "Remembering an entire life in five seconds hurts."

"Get so sleep." He said before he leaned over her. He meant to kiss her forehead but she leaned up a little and he just couldn't resist the look of her lips. It was chaste so Superman didn't beat himself up about it. It made her happy after a miserable mission. He sat back and waited for Lex to return before leaving.


End file.
